Light
by PalmyranQueen
Summary: JS Light binds them inextricably. Oneshot.


The moonlight streamed into the large, minimalist room, touching hard wood floor and soft furniture with the same silent, cold brush. It illuminated the unlikeliest places with washes of grey radiance, and silvered them with metallic sparkle; whilst turning odd corners into the blackest shadows of the most frightening nightmares.

In this room she sat, at home and at peace with the night, embracing its darkness and light as part of her soul, allowing herself to drink in the eerie tranquility and grace, but not turning away (as she once had) from the seductive, velvety blackness that caressed and called to her. It whispered, its voice as smooth as silk, floating gently over her skin.

She listened, silent and rapt, closing her eyes as a particularly persistent bar of white light drifted over her face and made her emerald eyes smoke with quicksilver fire. It passed on, disappointed, and crept over her hair, murmuring as it softly stroked it. The whispers in the room were becoming louder...soon, soon, he would come.

Lips curved in a soft smile; he was already there; a change in the clarity of the light they both drank informed her of his presence, without her needing to open her eyes. Both sat for a long moment in a quiet that permeated only the first layer of their minds and hearts, whilst the soud of the light in the room rushed and seethed with the emotions of its owners.

'I tried to forget you. I thought I had.' His voice reached her through the darkness, as caressing and seductive as the night without the stars. Yet still beneath it was the hard steel of the silver, the promise of being unforgiven, while unforgotten.

She turned her head, just that, and smiled at him as he sat negligently in the window-seat, a moon-smoke crystal revolving by itself in his hand. He was outlined in the very light that he commanded, gilded and haloed, elevated to a near god-like state in her eyes. Wild platinum hair, cool blue-grey eyes, and cruel thin mouth were the same.

Their eyes found each other and locked, and the moonlight shifted and swirled, becoming brighter as it touched them both, binding them. It seemed to push him from his nonchalant, almost insolent pose as he drank in her lustrous form, then moved inhumanly fast to catch her in his arms from where she sat.

His hold was like steel, crushing her to him, but she made no demur as his fingers frantically brushed themselves over her face and hair, as if to assure himself that she existed, and was no mere conjured trick of the merciless light. His lips followed, pressing against her eyes, her cheeks, her throat, before capturing her lips in a kiss as searingly penetrating as the light from a billion stars.

It was a dizzying sensation, that of being as hot as the Sun, and as cold as Pluto simultaneously; the white fire and the black ice combining and ripping through them as they stood, clinging to each other as the only safe place in a world that suddenly looked like they were rushing through galaxies.

They broke apart, trembling, gasping for breath, eyes wide as the shafts of light swirled around them, lifting them and enticing them out to soar in the night sky they both owned. 'I hated you for taking this from me,' he whispered, turning her back to him and holding her closely. 'I thought it was gone from me forever when you destroyed me.'

'But I gave it back.' she replied, her breath steaming and snatched away as the pearly clouds began to surround them. Floating or falling, she did not care which, only that he was there, and would never let her go.

She felt, rather than heard, him agree. His lips touched her shoulder once more, and she shuddered at the sensation, burning against the piercing coldness of the night.

'And for that I have come to you tonight. I offer myself to you again, with a heart even more your own that when you almost broke it eight years and a half ago.' His voice was decisive, cold even, and she turned to see his face. It was wiped clean from any expression, but his eyes she had always been able to read, and they stretched as deep as the horizon.

'Your eyes both threaten and adore,' she told him, half playfully. 'I wonder where they would find my body if I refused?'

His amrs tightened cruelly, and his voice was hoarse with suppressed longing. 'I would do anything to get you out of my thoughts and heart. You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. If killing you would do it, then...but the light, the power you unwittingly took when you rejected me, would not allow it.'

It sobered her, this reply, and she said nothing for a few monets as the soared, cloud high above the world, clothed with night.

'How could I refuse? If you had come to me again, a day, an hour after I said the words, I would have begged on my knees for another chance.'

'Then this time you will stay? If I had but known then what you have just told me...but I was too proud to come to you again, and grieving over the imagined loss of my power. You cannot ever leave me now, you understand this? I have you, and shall hold you.'

She sighed, and nestled closer. 'And I you,' she swore, reaching out and touching a moonbeam that danced with them. She looked up, and the stars were laughing.


End file.
